Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure capable of anti-adhesion of high-temperature air discharged to an outside of an airframe, exhaust from an air conditioner of an aircraft for example, to an airframe surface due to an air stream during flight.
Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner installed in an aircraft is typically provided in a lower part of a fuselage and covered with a belly fairing. Exhaust from the air conditioner is led through an exhaust duct to an exhaust port provided in the belly fairing and discharged to an outside of an airframe from the exhaust port. From the exhaust port, for example, exhaust at a high temperature of exceeding 100° C. is discharged.
In JP2009-507179A, to deal with formation of a high-temperature spot due to exhaust from an engine of a rotary wing aircraft hitting an airframe surface, exhaust is discharged upward to be separated from an airframe surface.
When an aircraft is parking, exhaust discharged to an outside of an airframe from an exhaust duct of an air conditioner of the aircraft through an exhaust port is blown out in a direction away from an airframe surface. However, during flight, a channel of the exhaust is bent by an air stream occurring around the airframe to flow adhering to an airframe surface that is positioned rearward of the exhaust port. Then, the exhaust adhering to the airframe surface increases a temperature of the airframe surface.
In particular, in the case where a fiber reinforced plastic, which is lower than metals in heat resistance, is used as constituting members of the airframe surface, countermeasures against adhesion of high-temperature exhaust to the airframe surface are urgently necessary.
The present invention is directed to reduce a thermal influence of high temperature air discharged to the outside of the airframe including exhaust from an air conditioner, on an airframe.